


A Few More Months, then Forever

by Serialsidekick03



Category: Our Skyy (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serialsidekick03/pseuds/Serialsidekick03
Summary: A video call late into Kongpob’s study abroad adventure. The wait is almost over and that’s all that matters.
Relationships: Arthit Rojnapat/Kongpob "Kong" Suthiluck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	A Few More Months, then Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a way to avoid my midterms, but I decided not to be selfish with my ideas. With that said, enjoy and criticize as harshly as you want
> 
> As an addition note I mention a non-existent in canon character named “Roz” simply to give a hint of the Kongpob has some form of a social life during the 2 year period.
> 
> Also abuse of the term fiancé because I am me and that is my defining characteristic.

Arthit rushed to put his phone on the charger when he got back to his room with twenty minutes to spare. Judging by the state of the room, although only slightly untidy, he needed every second of that to make the space safe for the eyes of his clean-freak of a fiancé. He would need to at least clean up the area that would be seen over video call in order to avoid the light-hearted comments about letting the place fall to ruins without Kongpob. It was true, but it didn’t need to be said.

The immediate area around the bed was cleared in exactly twenty minutes. The clutter of papers and discarded outfits had been simply transferred to the other side of the room, but Kongpob didn’t need to be told that. Retrieving his phone, Arthit flopped back on the bed and waited for the call to come through.

Punctual as ever, the call came through at exactly eight. Arthit scrambled to answer it and sit up in a suitable position at the same time. Holding the phone out in front of him, careful to keep within the bounds of the clean side of the room, he schooled his expression into an emphatically disgruntled scowl and smoothed down the collar of the work button-up he was still wearing. In the chaos of settling in, the first few moments of the call were a blur.

“Kongpob!” exclaimed Arthit somewhat breathlessly as he rushed to fix his hair.

Kongpob laughed fondly at the panic he had incited. “P’Arthit, we did say eight. Are you already going to bed?”

“Just resting” grumbled Arthit as he settled his hand in his lap when he ran out of minute details of his appearance to fix.

“Oh, I can call back tomorrow—“

“No!” Arthit cut him off quickly, not realizing he had yelled it. His eyes widened and cheeks flushed once he recognized the outburst.

Kongpob raised an eyebrow. “P’Arthit?”

“No, you already called. Don’t waste my time,” Arthit amended, taking care to tone down his voice, but he couldn’t hide the urgency in his words that demanded Kongpob stay on the phone.

A gentle, subtly teasing smile spread across Kongpob’s lips, but he dared not to push it. “Have you been busy P’?”

Arthit hummed in thought, remembering the stack of papers he had left at work to make this call. It was worth it. He didn’t dare tell Kongpob of those thoughts and risk losing the little time they had to talk. Those papers would be there in the morning and Arthit could put in the extra hours to finish then or another day.

“Just a new project but P’Earth and I should be done soon,” Arthit replied in half-truth but tacked on a question of his own before Kongpob could analyze the response too deeply. “Have you been studying hard?”

Kongpob rolled his eyes theatrically at his fiancé’s concern for education foremost. “Yes, P’Arthit. Professors are hinting about finals even though we have a few months.” He chuckled mid-sentence at a passing thought. “Not even Ai’ Roz has time for going out now. She spends more time with my notes than I do.”

Arthit recognized the name as Kongpob’s American friend who was Kongpob’s closest companion during his time abroad. She was in most of Kongpob’s stories, Arthit had noted once. He would be jealous, no matter how he would deny it, if she had not promised to scare off any of Kongpob’s suitors last time he had visited. That promise also seemed to include the bonus of shots of his fiancé anytime the pair went out. Arthit had told her off for it a few times, but he wouldn’t deny that he did keep a few particularly candid shots. He missed his fiancé, and if someone was helping him, he couldn’t complain too much. It wasn’t like Kongpob didn’t know she was doing it.

“Why doesn’t she use her own notes? You need yours for your own studying,” Arthit posed, looking for something to be angry about.

The comment earned Arthit a soft huff of breath in amusement. “She tossed previous semesters’ work. I don't need those notes.” 

Arthit huffed in indignation. “Don’t fail your finals for her.”

“Yes, P’”

Kongpob let the conversation settle there for a minute, giving Arthit time to look over his love in silence. Arthit didn’t bother with subtlety. Kongpob could always read him, and it was hard to hide a glance over video call. Although, he would still deny it vehemently if called out on it. 

In the short time he had, Arthit took in even the slightest darkening of the under eye and signs of chapped lips from biting at it. The blush that slowly colored Kongpob’s cheeks as he became aware of Arthit’s glances, although he said nothing, was duly noted too. The pixelated and low light image did not do Kongpob justice. 

“P’Arthit, what do I get if I do well on my exams?” Kongpob teased with a mischievous glint in his eye that perfectly contrasted the innocent, inquiring tilt of his head. Arthit was a sucker for that look.

Arthit sputtered and pouted as he tried to come up with a clever response, a necessary skill he had only begun to hone over almost five years in this relationship. Normally, Arthit managed something that would gain him at least a fond eye roll and a snort. This time he had nothing but the truthful answer. His every thought returned back to a simple, giddy outcome.

“You get to come home,” Arthit said without preamble. The blunt statement made it clear how much he wanted that.

Kongpob nodded more to himself than in response, clearly not expecting his comment to take this turn. “It’s only a few more months. You can’t miss me that much.”

Never one to concede, Arthit barked, “Who said anything about missing you? I said what you get when you come home.”

“P’Arthit, will you get me from the airport?” Kongpob took a sudden turn of pace, holding his breath for a response. The question had been on his mind for quite a few nights now.

“Don’t you want your parents to get you? Your father was talking about it all through the last meeting.”

“They won’t mind if it’s you. They already know I’m moving back with you once I return.”

Arthit swallowed his doubts about his future in-laws and reminded himself that Kongpob’s family loves him. They had been aware and supportive of his and Kongpob’s relationship for years, but Arthit still worried they would change their mind. The next meeting with the Suthilick’s company was sure to be terse after Kongpob told his father of this decision, but despite all of the possible implications, Arthit wanted nothing more than to be the first person to see his fiancé when he returned. 

After a moment, Arthit nodded in agreement. “I’ll be there if you pass your exams.”

Kongpob’s eyes brightened to match his radiant grin. “Is that my reward then?”

If you pass,” Arthit reminded firmly but his small smile gave away how much the idea pleased him. “If you fail, I’ll send Bright to get you.”

“Oh, P’,” Kongpob whined for show. “Don’t you miss me at all? Say it this once.”

“I miss you, Kongpob,” Arthit admitted freely, worn down by trying to deny it. There was no use and he could handle the few teasing remarks that the admission would earn him. A sense of relief filled him with being able to say it. The words had laid too heavy on him for too long.

Kongpob raised an eyebrow, surprised by how easy he had gotten that response. “I miss you too. It’s only a few more months.”

“Just a few more months.”

“Then I’ll never leave your side.”

“Kongpob!”

“You can’t deny that was your plan too.” Kongpob crossed his arms in mock stubbornness best as he could manage while still holding the phone.

“Kongpob!”

“Love you too,” replied Kongpob cheekily, laughing triumphantly.

“Who said anything about that?” Arthit huffed in embarrassment; his eyes were pointly aimed at the corner of the phone screen rather than meeting Kongpob’s. “Anyone that would fall for you would be a fool.”

“Guess that makes you a fool for me, P’Arthit.”

“Kongpob!”

Kongpob just shrugged in response and did not bother to wipe his grin as he let Arthit have a few minutes to get over the remarks. It would settle as sweet once they were no longer in the moment. He had no intention of taking back the statement but he felt no need to push it further. It had already been proven that they were fools in love, had been for years and would be forever. There was a reason they were both wearing rings after all. 

A few more months and they could be on their way to a future side by side.


End file.
